I Can't Wait
by Libranfate
Summary: Sam has an admirer, and he wants him to know just how much he admires him…


**I Can't Wait**

**A/N: **This is a special little treat for my lovely beta, nimthriel.

**Summary: **Sam has an admirer, and he wants him to know just how much he admires him…

**Setting: **AU Set in the diner at Lawrence, Kansas. Sam works there part-time.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

*****SW*****

**Lucifer's POV**

"Sammy! Order up!"

"Alright! Got it! Charlie, here ya go!"

"Gotcha! On it!"

The diner is in full swing as I sit on my usual perch at the bar. The crew here is a relatively young one, but an effective and extremely efficient one nevertheless. The heart of it is the gorgeous brunette who has captured my attention from the moment I first walked in almost a year ago.

And no, I'm not talking about Charlie. _She _is a _red_-head. I'm talking about Sam.

You see, I am a connoisseur of beautiful things, ninety-nine percent of which are sinful. Sammy, though, he is unlike anything or anyone that I've ever seen.

"You doin' okay there, Luke?" he asks politely as he walks through. I smirk at the sound of my name rolling off his tongue.

"Just peachy," I say with a wink. He laughs heartily before walking off.

Every day for the last year, I have made it a point to come here to watch my little Sammy Boy work. I can't describe exactly what attracts me to him, but I just know that he is absolutely perfect to me…for me.

An incessant buzzing in my pocket draws my ire. As usual, duty calls so I must depart this most wonderful place. This time, however, I plan on returning. I think it's high time Sammy and I had a private little chat…

And trust me, he'll more than appreciate it when we're done…

***SW***

"Welco…oh, you're back!"

I offer my boy a smile, which he warmly returns.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss a chance to see you for the world!" I pipe cheerfully. He laughs heartily.

"Oh Luke, you are truly something else," he says slyly. I frown a little.

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently. He smirks sinisterly.

He doesn't say anything as he slides past me. There's no one in the place besides us, so the silence is rather deafening. My frown deepens as he walks over and locks the door.

"Sam…" I begin, but his laughter silences me.

"You've been coming here every day for the last year. Now, I'm no fool by a long shot, Lucifer. I've come to know my job really well, and the people who come through these doors even better. You aren't here for the crappy food, nor are you here for Charlie."

My eyes widen for a moment before drawing into slits.

"Look, boy, you…" his finger on my lips shuts me up this time.

His touch shoots straight to my dick.

"It seems the predator has become the prey, has he not? You've come here for me, Luke. I knew it from the moment you walked through the door. Your eyes have never left my body."

I watch him cautiously as he circles around, looking very much like a lion circling a gazelle.

"You want me, of that I am sure. Seems like you made a good choice, though," he says nonchalantly as he moves to stand in front of me.

Now, I have never been the type of guy to give up control to anyone, let alone some _boy _who happens to be much smarter than I'd have ever thought. This is one of those rare cases, though, that just may very well be my first time for something…anything, really.

I always do or get what or who I want.

I'm ripped rather violently from my inner musings at the feeling of Sam's large hands covering mine, pulling them to rest firmly on his wonderfully pert ass. He shifts so that our bodies are perfectly aligned, every inch of our bodies touching. The electricity that shoots through my veins is downright sinful. Every nerve in my body is alive just from this simple bit of contact.

I can't wait for more.

"Seems like you caught me, Sammy Boy! What do you plan on doing about it, hm?" I tease daringly. His lips on mine are all the answer I need.

The kiss is deliciously antagonistic, a push and pull of purely hellish lust and desire. His fingers find purchase on either side of my head, nails digging into the sensitive flesh behind my ears. It is obvious that he intends for this to be rough, which suits me just fine.

Even though he's much larger than I, I manage to lift him onto the counter. As soon as his ass hits the surface, his legs are spread, and my face is forced into his crotch. I rip his jeans, smirking as I see he's going commando. His hard cock stands at full attention, begging to be laved and swallowed. I willingly oblige.

"Fuck…" he hisses, large hands forcing my mouth up and down his lengthy shaft.

He's not gentle, and he's not kind. He's a man in control, and he makes sure that I understand that. His large head abuses the back of my throat, gagging me relentlessly. I'd be one lying motherfucker if I said I wasn't turned on immeasurably.

I shamelessly whimper when he pulls my mouth from his cock, drool dripping down my chin. He delves his hot tongue deep inside my mouth, touching every inch of the warm cavern possible. I moan into it, fire igniting pure passion from deep within.

I shiver when I feel his hands on my ass, groping at the firm flesh before turning me around. He rips my jeans apart, dragging his fingers along the exposed crack. A few seconds after I hear him hop down from the counter, I feel his wet tongue shoved into my quivering entrance.

"Goddamn, Sammy! Ah!" I roar out in pleasure.

The wonderful sensations intensify when he adds his fingers to the mix.

Never in my wildest fantasies would I have imagined my innocent little Sam being such a dirty sex fiend. He's confident in his actions, cold and calculating while still maintaining a fiery lust that cannot seemingly be quelled. They always say that good things come to those who wait, and I've waited long enough, it seems.

Soon enough, I find myself folded across a table, its former contents strewn across the floor in one fell swoop. It is hot as fuck to see.

"Is this what you've been wanting?" he asks as he pushes into me.

The pace is slow at first, long languid strokes drawing in and out of me teasingly. I try to force my hips back, but his strong hands hold me in place.

"Now, now, Luke, don't even think about it. I'm the one in control here," he says darkly. Just when I thought I couldn't possibly get any harder…

He pulls all the way out, only pushing it enough to where the head slides in. It drives me absolutely wild.

"Come on, Sam! Just fuck me already!" I ground out. He chuckles behind me.

"In due time."

He smacks my ass hard before flipping me onto my back and pulling my legs over his shoulders. He tears the rest of my jeans from my legs before swallowing my cock all at once. I cry out in pleasure.

"Yes!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

I feel him smile around me as he bobs up and down, taking me entirely with each and every stroke. My eyes roll into the back of my head.

"If you like that, you're going to love this," he whispers before going back to work on me.

I almost cry out against as I feel his fingers working my ass over again. He is dangerously skilled at this, which I'm definitely asking him about later on.

Too soon, he pulls both is fingers and his mouth away from me, leaving me temporarily feeling lonely. I don't get to feel that way long, though. Before I know it, I'm completely filled with his wonderful girth. My senses all explode, leaving me an utter fucking mess.

"Now, I'm going to fuck you," he whispers seductively before doing just that, and quite thoroughly might I add.

Sam is the type of lover that keeps you guessing. He thrusts in with such force that my entire body feels it, but he takes such good care to pick and choose when he aims for my prostate. Every moment of our tryst is well thought out and planned, even in such a short amount of time. The boy is a fucking genius, literally.

Several times have I almost cum, but he's obviously not ready for me to yet, which is a mutual feeling. I'm definitely not ready.

I frown when he pulls out again.

"Sammy? What the fuck are you doing?!" I ask incredulously. His ass sheathing my cock is my answer.

"You feel so good, Luke," he whispers deliciously. I almost cum at the sound.

He rides me expertly, twisting his hips in the most devilish ways. And his tightness…fucking amazing.

My palms cup and squeeze his ass as he impales himself. I'm really glad that this table is sturdy because it's about to get wild.

I rise up from the table, moving from my back to on my knees. I firmly push him down, pounding into him once I'm comfortably set. He moans out loud as I abuse his hole. Even though he's obviously lost in pleasure, he's still focused enough to meet my thrusts with his own. It's a hot fucking sight to behold.

"Fuck, Sam!" I cry out, my orgasm drawing nearer. He reaches up and pulls be closer…deeper…

"Cum, Lucifer," he whispers in my ear before biting the lobe. With that, I come undone.

Never before have I ever had an orgasm of such intensity. It honestly feels like I can't stop, but that's a good thing. He's the only person to ever have this effect on me, and I'm definitely not complaining.

As soon as I've calmed, I pull out. He smirks at me before lifting me up and setting me back down on his massive member.

"My turn," he says cheerfully as he begins fucking me nice and deep. I'm hard again.

His pace is perfectly set for a grand orgasm for both of us. He constantly nails my prostate, although not as hard as he was earlier. He knows exactly what he's doing, and I can't wait until he succeeds.

His long legs hang over either side of the table as he fucks me. My arms are outstretched behind me as his hips snap back and forth into me. He lazy drags his finger up and down my chest, idly toying with the muscular flesh. I can tell that he's drawing closer by the way that he's focusing. His eyes have darkened, and his thrusts have hit a particular angle. I can also feel my second orgasm coming on.

"Here it comes, Luke…" he says right before he cries out in bliss. I'm not too far behind.

It takes a while for both of us to return from our high. It was truly some amazing shit, that.

"Well damn, Sam, I guess my advances paid off, huh." He laughs.

"That they did." We both chuckle.

We finally separate, grabbing what's left of our clothes and cleaning the table off.

"So, neither of us has functioning pants anymore," I snark. He snickers.

"Already ahead of ya. You look like you're about the same size as my brother, so I took a pair of his that he's never worn. I think he got them as a gift or something," he says curiously. I just shake my head and follow him to the back.

As we dress, I notice Sam looking at me.

"What's on your mind, kiddo?" I ask. He rolls his eyes before smiling warmly.

"You know this is going to happen again, right?" he asks bluntly. I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"Really now?" I ask. He walks up to me, kissing me softly.

I can't help but moan into it. Damn him.

"Really. Plus, the card in your pocket has my number on it, so you can contact me outside of work. I can't always send everyone home like this," he says lightly.

"You really had this all planned out, huh?" I ask disbelievingly. He just shrugs.

"Oh Luke, you're going to be learning a whole lot about me." I smirk.

I can't wait.

*****SW*****

**I hope you guys like! I love trying new couples, so here's one I haven't done before. Unlike most would expect, I like the idea of a Sam that's in control, even against Lucifer. Anywho, review and tell me what you think! And no, Dean is not too happy about his missing jeans ^-^**


End file.
